During FY2005, we continued our exploration of the biology and evolution of the RNase A family of ribonucleases, an unusual enzyme family that is restricted to vertebrate species. While the chemistry of these enzymes has been carefully elucidated, the biological role of this highly divergent family remains for the most part unexplored. Our laboratory remains in the forefront of these biological studies, building on our past history which includes such highlights as the molecular cloning of human EDN/RNase 2 (PNAS 1989), human ECP/RNase 3 (J Exp Med 1989), elucidation of the unusual evolution of this lineage in primates (Nature Genetics 1995) and in rodents (PNAS 2000), structure function analysis of human EDN (PNAS 2002), identification and molecular cloning of human RNase 6 (NAR 1996), human RNase 8 (NAR 2002), and characterization of human EDN and ECP as antiviral ribonucleases (JID 1998; NAR 1998a, NAR 1998b). The first of our published manuscripts during FY2005 details the evolutionary divergence of mouse RNase 6. M. musculus RNase 6 has a limited expression pattern compared to human RNase 6 and is an efficient ribonuclease, with a catalytic efficiency 17-fold higher than that of human protein. Evolutionary analysis reveals that RNase 6 was subject to unusual evolutionary forces (dN/dS = 1.2) in an ancestral rodent lineage before the separation of Mus and Rattus. However, more recent evolution of rodent RNase 6 has been relatively conserved, with an average dN/dS of 0.66. These data suggest that the ancestral rodent RNase 6 was subject to accelerated evolution, resulting in the conserved modern gene, which most likely plays an important role in mouse physiology. The second manuscript described the first case of exon splicing among the members of the RNase A superfamily. Conserved among humans, mice and rats, the RNase 4 and RNase 5/ang 1 locus includes two non-coding exons followed by two distinct exons encoding RNase 4 and RNase 5/ang 1. Transcription from this locus is controlled by differential splicing and tissue-specific expression from promoters located 5' to each of the non-coding exons. Promoter 1, 5' to exon I, is universally active, while Promoter 2, 5' to exon II, is active only in hepatic cells in promoter assays in vitro. Transcription from Promoter 2 is dependent on an intact HNF-1 consensus binding site which binds the transcription factor HNF-1alpha. In summary, RNase 4 and RNase 5/ang 1 are unique among the RNase A ribonuclease genes in that they maintain a complex gene locus that is conserved across species with transcription initiated from tissue-specific dual promoters followed by differential exon splicing. The third manuscript describes the intronless open reading frame encoding an RNase A ribonuclease from genomic DNA from the Iguana iguana IgH2 cell line. The iguana RNase is expressed primarily in pancreas, and represents the majority of the specific enzymatic activity in this tissue. The encoded sequence shares many features with its better-known mammalian counterparts including the crucial His12, Lys40 and His114 catalytic residues and efficient hydrolytic activity against yeast tRNA substrate (k(cat)/K(m)=6 x 10(4) M(-1) s(-1)), albeit at a reduced pH optimum (pH 6.0). Although the catalytic activity of the iguana RNase is not diminished by human placental RI, iguana RNase is not bactericidal nor is it cytotoxic even at micromolar concentrations. Phylogenetic analysis indicates moderate (46%) amino acid sequence similarity to a pancreatic RNase isolated from Chelydra serpentina (snapping turtle) although no specific relationship could be determined between these RNases and the pancreatic ribonucleases characterized among mammalian species. Further analysis of ribonucleases from non-mammalian vertebrate species is needed in order to define relationships and lineages within the larger RNase A gene superfamily. We also collaborated with Dr. M. Victoria Nogues in order to assess the involvement of some cationic and aromatic surface exposed residues of ECP in the inhibition of proliferation of mammalian cell lines. We have constructed ECP mutants for the selected residues and assessed their ability to prevent cell growth. Trp10 and Trp35 together with the adjacent stacking residue are critical for the damaging effect of ECP on mammalian cell lines. These residues are also crucial for the membrane disruption activity of ECP. Other exposed aromatic residues packed against arginines (Arg75-Phe76 and Arg121-Tyr122) and specific cationic amino acids (Arg101 and Arg104) of ECP play a secondary role in the cell growth inhibition. This may be related to the ability of the protein to bind carbohydrates such as those found on the surface of mammalian cells.